Kazuma G. Vortex
Appearance A teenager with colored hair, Kaz does very little to try and stand out, though somehow he always seems to. With a pair of hazel brown eyes and a normal physique for his age, both these are usually ignored for the wild mane of pink hair that sits atop his head. Kaz is an inventor, and therefore always keeps a pair of goggles on hand to protect his eyes while he's working. They usually sit atop his head, for easy access and less chance of being lost. Personality Kazuma can be described as a young man with drive. While like any teenager, Kazuma seeks excitement and fun. He loves to travel, he loves to sightsee, and he's not particularly shy about meeting people. He's quite helpful although at times he may get his greed get the better of him. He doesn't exactly know if he likes being an inventor, but he definitely knows he's good at it. Besides, what kind of young man doesn't enjoy blowing something up every now and again. And there's something almost instinctively pleasing about fighting. Kaz is also a man who believes that the world can always become worse than it is. This is reflected in how he fights and the lengths he'll go to if he believes he can achieve his goals. He dislikes killing, and in fact, he's never done it before, but given his nature, it's unknown how he'll act if the situation comes up. Biography Kazuma grew up in Stonewall Valley, amongst the plethora of cyborgs that lived there. To live in such a place, you would look like a fool to not know about the basics of cybernetics and engineering. Because of this Kazuma was subjected to a large amount of mechanical knowledge at an early age by his parents. He came from a loving home with two wonderful parents who loved him. Though at times it became questionable to Kazuma whether they would've traded him away for a vintage speedboat with original engine and rutters. As a child, Kaz was sometimes bullied. Usually, it was by neighborhood kids who had cybernetic limbs. Normie, Pinky, Rosebud were the insults of choice from them. Unfortunately, it led to Kaz being involved in fights and unfortunately fighting a guy with metal limbs isn't exactly a fair fight. Which only meant Kaz had to let them abuse him or learn how to fight back. As Kazuma grew older, his interests changed from simple inventions to designing vehicles that he hoped to one day create. Understanding that there was no real work on Stonewall Valley that could satisfy his curiosity and creativity, nor pay very well, he decided to leave home. With the blessings of his parents, he told them that he'd return one day, having created things the world had never seen. While traveling he seems to have found himself taking work as a mechanic, a bounty hunter, and whatever pays well really. Professions Primary Inventor: An inventor is someone who specializes in dealing with mechanical objects and interesting devices. They can read and design blueprints, and come up with inventions, special ammunition, explosives, and all sorts of gadgets that can accomplish a plethora of feats, all without using any battery. Inventors can purchase unique inventions, without incurring a substantial price markup, by putting in the legwork themselves. Primary Trait: Inventors can create techniques that are considered inventions, gadgets, explosives, and other such things. None of these items have any power source and must work without supplying one. These techniques describe only the items themselves, not how they are used and can exceed rank 7 (seven). Secondary Martial Artist: A Martial Artist is someone who specializes in hand-to-hand combat, completely or very close to unarmed. They usually have good insight into the aspects of weight, balance, and movement of the body. This character has honed their body and trained extensively in Elric Street Brawling and can create techniques that in keeping in line with that style of fighting, exceeding rank 7 (seven). Carpenter: A Carpenter is someone who makes a living off building things, mainly with wood. With the times being as they are, most carpenters build ships, but there are also those who instead possess the knowledge of making buildings, as well as smaller items that they craft. As they have the knowledge and skill to create whatever they envision, only Carpenters can create non-standard ships or special vehicles that may not even be boats. Traits 'Professional Traits' Jack of All Trades (1 Slot): A jack of multiple skills and a master of none. This character is granted an extra secondary profession slot, allowing them to take another secondary profession. This trait can be taken twice. In Training (2 Slots): A trait designed to simply be used when you don’t know what to put your free professional trait in. You can remove this trait from your character at any time and spend it on something else. This trait can be taken up to six times. 'General Traits' Technically Adept (1 Slot): This trait increases a character’s technical score multiplier from 2.5 to 3. Interim of the Observant (3 Slots): Seeing the world as it goes by and seeing all the change the world makes, is the desire of someone who truly wishes to observe. This character is granted a temporary boost in perception, by 9 points. While this character has slotted this trait, they cannot take another trait with ‘Interim’ in the name except for this one. This trait can be slotted multiple times, so long as you have the available slots. Combat Style Kazuma's fighting style is called Elric Street Brawling, for no other reason than he learned it on that street. He has no formal training, but he does have one rule. Win. Kaz will throw chin blows, go for the eyes, groin kick, setting off explosives near your face, and more. He will do whatever he has to to make sure you stay down. In addition to cheap tricks, he began wearing armored gauntlets and grieves. Not just to help protect his hands when working on explosives, but to give him an edge against those with hardened bodies. Even without any inventor trick, Kaz's style is akin to Fifty-Two Hand Blocks, a subset of Jailhouse Rock. A combat style which takes normal boxing and adds elements of karate, such as elbow blocking, knee strikes, and jabs that can come from anywhere. Character Stats Items Techniques 'Melee Techniques' Invention Techniques Feats * Nothing worth mentioning. Trivia * Kazuma's face claim is an aged-up version of Tsunami Jousuke. Category:Approved